The Dreams of a Mermaid
by Roaming Writer
Summary: Ariel has always wanted to see a human and experience life up there. But will her conflicting thoughts win over her yearning for love and romance with a human?


**The Little mermaid was one of my favorite Disney movies so I'll just write a quick one-shot of events a week before the intro to the movie. Note, this takes place after Ariel's Beginning, so I recommend watching that to get the full background info.**

"Hey Ariel, you need to start preparing for the big show. Dad hates it when you miss practice."

"I know Atinna, but don't you get sick of voice-drilling all day? I know dad gifted us with beautiful voices, but I didn't ask for it. I want —"

"Shhhh, quiet Ariel. He's here"

It was dad, who always came to check on us, especially since everything rested on us for the show for his birthday.

When he entered, hush quickly fell upon my sisters who knew that dad didn't like it when we chattered too much in the morning.

"Good morning girls, I hope you were well rested," his deep and gentle voice reverberated through the room.

I heard giggles between Adella and Andrina who spent ALL night talking about boys instead of sleeping at their curfew.

Today was just another boring old day training with Sebastian and my sisters. Sure, I love to sing, but something about schedules and deadlines are so tedious and boring.

I want to sing like I did with my mother before…

I tried to stay strong. Mother had died saving a gift that dad gave her. It was a music box. Dad always told me she died for what she loved, family and music. Oh how I long to hear her voice again lullabying me to sleep. My nostalgic and downcast thoughts were yet again interrupted by Attina.

"Ariel, you need to get your head out of the clouds. You keep zoning out," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "I worry for you Ariel. What's on your mind?"

I don't normally say this but if I have to choose a favorite sister it would be Attina. She was so smart, loving, and caring to everyone.

"Oh nothing," I lied, trying to force a smile.

Truth was, a lot was on my mind. When we were practicing our notes, I was dreaming about living as a human. It's forbidden, but that's what made it so romantic. To have feet and walk around with another human was my dream, even though I know it's delusional.

Her eyebrows raised and furrowed. "Look sis, you're not going to fool me that easily. But if you want some alone time, I get it."

"Thanks a lot Atinna," I reassured her.

My sisters began to chatter again, and I felt disconnected. I was always the introvert of the group, much rather be hanging out with Flounder than my rowdy siblings. Plus they would always argue and that was no fun.

I swam out the window of the room and made my way over to my secret cave, my own grotto. It was hard to hide the grotto from my dad but I managed. He would be furious if he realized what I did with the thingamabobs I found in the human ships.

Before long I reached the entrance to my grotto and moved the rock, revealing my whole collection of shiny doohickeys and doodads.

For a moment, I sat in the middle of the room, listening to the metal clingings chime beautifully in the room. Oh it was so wonderful, but why do I feel so… empty?

I want to explore. To see the outside world. No. I can't. What would father say? No I can't, the humans are evil and fish eaters right? But I want to know how they dance, how they run, how they use their feet.

I swam over to my collection of human pictures and pulled out a… what do you call it? A painting. I ran my fingers across the fragile surface which had started to fade in the water. It was so beautiful, yet I have no idea how they did it. How could they make such beautiful and realistic pictures?

The… painting showed a girl in a red dress and a boy in a black suit. They held hands and their faces blended together as their lips touched. Their facial expressions were not clear in the blurry painting but I could feel the passion and love in their hearts. I let go of the painting and clutched the air, pretending that I was that girl in the red dress. I imagined those lips kissing me, the passion in my heart racing. I know it's wrong, but I wanted to see a human with my own eyes. I wanted to…. be a human. I knew it was impossible for a human boy to every love a mermaid, but it was so dreamy and romantic to imagine it. I closed my eyes.

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?" I flirted with the air as if I was taking to a human boy. "Why thank you," I giggled as I twirled around in my euphoria.

I dreamed of his gentle but strong touch. I dreamed of my knight, riding on a… horse. I dreamed of the… what do you call it? Oh wind! I dreamed of the wind blowing in my hair as I rode alongside my lover. I would feel the heat of the sun and the smell of the grass. Oh how I yearned to ride down to the sunset with that special someone. It was one thing seeing it in the ocean, but it's another thing feeling the warmth of the sun up there. I wanted to kiss someone in the rain and slow dance to the sounds of human instruments.

I let out a sigh, as I remembered what dad told me. There are so many mermen down here, he would say. But it's not the same. I wish I had Attina's wisdom or the beautiful blonde hair of Andrina, or bold brunette hair like Addella. Maybe then I'd have a chance with boys.

I shook my head, aware of the fact that mermen were boring. All they talked about was how fast they could eat a bush if seaweed, or how many points they scored in water-ball, or how many octopus they beat in arm wrestling. But humans were something else, I could just feel it.

I heard a loud horn in the distance, which was from the Atlantica town hall. Oh no! It's twelve o clock!

I quickly grabbed the painting and placed it back on the shelf. But my eyes stayed glued on it for a while.

"Someday," I whispered. "Someday."


End file.
